


意难平 下

by MUsan3



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUsan3/pseuds/MUsan3





	意难平 下

-  
虽然才刚刚毕业一年，但金钟云已俨然是业界新星，几千万的单子都指名要这个天才设计师来做。而没有说出店主人姓名的咖啡店单纯依靠着特别的设计和高超的技术吸引了大量的顾客。

崔始源那边逐渐接手了家族产业，慢慢也经营的风生水起，颇有商道大佬的风范。

两个人本以为可以就这样一直走过余生几十年。

但是金钟云最近觉得崔始源很不对劲。接打电话总是避着他，加班的时间也变长了。

难道是背着我有别的猫了？

金钟云想想又觉得不太实际，要有早有了，七年之痒也过了，准备惊喜？还没到周年纪念日呢啊！

金小猫抓耳挠腮想了半天，最后还是决定，偷听一下。明里暗里观察了好几天，终于逮到了机会，趁崔始源又去了书房，金钟云赶紧跑到门口偷听。

他听到崔始源疲惫的声音说：“好，父亲。我会…我会跟他分开的，不会再胡闹了。”

他说跟我在一起这些年是胡闹…

崔始源不要我了…

他不要我了…

这个认知让金钟云全身发冷，几乎眩晕，他死死的抓着门框，才让自己不至于瘫倒。

强忍着眼眶的泪水，安静的回到了房间。过了好一会，才听见崔始源从书房走出来，门发出沉重的响声，像是两个人的心。

崔始源以为他睡了，轻手轻脚的上了床。一点一点的抚着他的头发，发出一声微不可闻的叹息。  
“宝贝，晚安。”说完在金钟云额头上吻了吻，便搂着他睡去了。  
黑暗中金钟云无声的流着泪，「你就要离开我了对吧？为什么不说呢？可是我已经知道了。不管怎么样我都会恨你的。」胡思乱想了很久之后，金钟云不知道什么时候也睡着了。

第二天早上起来金钟云醒来的时候发现崔始源已经不见了，昨晚的情景在脑海里浮现，巨大的恐慌瞬间包围了他，金钟云开始失控的大喊。

“始源！始源！！崔始源！崔始源！”他踢开被子，踉跄的在屋里喊着。

可是没有人回应。

“始源…不要走…别不要我…”金钟云无力的瘫坐在地上，眼泪像断了线的珠子一样一串一串的往下掉。

“云云怎么了？怎么坐在地上？”崔始源刚拎着早餐进门，吓了一大跳。

“始源？”金钟云惊喜的抬起头，看清了眼前的人，眼泪又更多的流了出来，“我以为你不要我了…呜呜呜…”金钟云坐在地上胡乱的抹着眼泪，像极了受尽了委屈的小猫，呜咽着，控诉着。

“不会的不会的…云云乖…我不会不要你的，好吗？”崔始源把人搂在怀里轻声安慰着。

“你骗人！崔始源，你还要瞒我到什么时候？昨天你还跟你爸说不会再胡闹了。你不会要我了……”金钟云使劲的把还在说谎的人推开，因为不加防备，崔始源也跌坐在地上。  
“你听到了……”  
“所以是真的对吧？”金钟云一边流着泪，一边把手边能砸的东西都向崔始源砸过去。“你滚！崔始源，你给我滚！滚啊！滚！”

崔始源这一次没有再说话。沉默像有了实体，压的两个人喘不过气来。

过了好一会，崔始源才干巴巴的小声说了一句：“我家可能需要我去联姻…”

金钟云懵了一会，突然就想通了。

原来这一天早晚会来的，不是现在也会是以后。

他怎么会忘了崔始源的家庭？他的家庭是绝对不会接受他带一个男人回去的。

他强忍着发颤的声音，艰难的问着：“什么时候？”  
“可能还是要和那家的女人相处一阵……云云我们不分开好吗？我不会喜欢那个女人，你只当我是去演场戏好吗？我们家现在…需要和她家联合…”

“……知道了。”

崔始源被金钟云过分严肃坚定的声音吓了一跳：“哥你别这样……你这样还不如骂我两句……”说着就踉跄着用膝盖蹭过去把人搂在怀里，声音颤抖着，“我说过不会抛下你，你等我，等我解决好…”

“我骂你什么？”金钟云眼睛失焦的看着前面的地板，自嘲的笑了一声，“让你为了我和家里决裂？然后被扫地出门跟我当亡命鸳鸯？呵，我还没有那么自私。”像是对着空气自言自语一般，没有看崔始源。

“云云，你听我说……”崔始源掰过人的身子眼神急切的看着他，“我会跟父亲说和你分手了……平时……平时也免不了要给家里分一些时间回去……我父亲是什么人你也知道，我怕他会找你麻烦……我们…我们秘密恋爱好吗？我只要有时间就会来找你的，好吗？”崔始源看着人的脸，迫切的想要从金钟云的嘴里听到肯定的答案。

金钟云难以置信的看向他，觉得刚才还为崔始源开脱的自己简直是个傻逼。

“你说什么？？？”金钟云扬起手狠狠的给了崔始源一耳光。这一下用了十成十的力，崔始源被打的头歪向一边砸到地板上。  
“崔始源，我们在一起快九年了，九年！！你现在跟我说让我给你当地下情人？你他妈拿我当什么？！！”金钟云愤怒的声音里已经带上了哭腔，声嘶力竭的喊着，“滚！你给我滚！！！”

“我没办法…云云…我真的没办法…”崔始源又连滚带爬的扑过来死死的抱住金钟云，泪水和嘴角的血迹糊了一脸，嘴里还含混不清的说着，“对不起云云，真的对不起，我对不起你。可是我不想和你分开…没有你我该怎么办啊…我真的没办法…求求你…”  
金钟云慢慢闭上了眼睛，一串晶莹的泪珠从眼角滑落。

“父亲…父亲说了，”崔始源急切的晃着人的肩膀，焦急的说，“他说等家里这段日子过去就随便我们怎么样！我会让你跟我回家的，你相信我…好不好？”

金钟云依旧闭着眼睛，仰头无声的流着泪。

他又能怎么办啊？难道真的就这么和崔始源分开吗？

做不到，他真的做不到，也真的舍不得。

罢了，就这样吧。他说如何就如何，总不会比分开更伤心了，只是他现在想要自己静一静。

金钟云扒开崔始源圈住自己的手，摇摇晃晃的站起身，踉跄着走进书房关了门，剩下崔始源一个人瘫坐在地上痛苦的揪着头发。

金钟云在工作台前呆坐了一会，心中那股烦躁愈演愈烈，突然猛地站起来把桌上所有的东西都扫到了地上。

“啊！！！！！！！！”金钟云大喊着，可是心里的郁结一点都没有消散。他顿了一会，又疯狂的砸了好多东西，一边砸一边吼，最后绝望地无力的跪在地上，仰头抽泣着，肩膀一耸一耸的。

崔始源听着屋里传来金钟云泣血般的悲鸣也是心如刀绞。艰难地站起来去洗了把脸准备回到卧室，省的金钟云见了自己更加心烦。

“进来。”屋子里突然传来金钟云冷冷的声音。  
“什…什么？”崔始源听得不太真切，还有些不敢确定，嗓子紧张的都有些发干。  
“我让你进来，快点！”金钟云又重重的锤了下门，崔始源听到这声赶忙大步走过去推门进去。

“砰！”

崔始源刚一进门就被赤裸着的金钟云掐着脖子撞到了墙上，后背被撞得生疼。

“干我！”金钟云眼睛通红，扯开崔始源的衣服就一口咬在了他的肩膀上。  
“嘶！”崔始源毫无准备，没忍住倒吸了一口气。  
金钟云狠狠地咬着人的肩膀，直到一丝腥甜在口中蔓延开来，他才松了口。  
“我他妈让你干我！现在！”金钟云说完，又低头撕扯崔始源的衣服，胡乱的把他的衣服扯成碎片。  
“云云你别……”  
“不是让我做你地下情人吗？做啊！来啊！”金钟云大声的喊着，不知道是对崔始源说还是给自己洗脑，“不做爱叫什么情人？！来啊！干我啊！”大力把崔始源按到地上，直接拽下了他的裤子。

看着眼前的这一幕，金钟云自嘲的笑了。

“你硬了？崔始源，到这种时候你也硬的起来？”  
金钟云说完，不去看崔始源急切想要解释的脸色，没有一丝犹豫的直直的对着那粗大坐了下去。干涩的洞口没有一点润滑，崔始源性器也是完完全全的干燥状态。  
“呃嗯…”两个人不约而同的发出了一声闷哼，金钟云恍惚间感觉自己已经被撕裂，像从中间被人生生的劈开。崔始源也同样不好受，性器像是被剥掉一层皮一般火辣辣的痛。

这场荒唐的情事里，没有人是不痛的。可是他们需要痛，需要血，需要以这样极端的方式来掩盖心里那个大大的不断向外渗血的血淋淋的窟窿。

“你是死人吗？倒是动啊！”金钟云抡起拳头一下捶在崔始源的身上，崔始源没什么表情，身体先于意识真的动了动。  
“你…”金钟云还没来得及再说些什么，就被崔始源一翻身压在身下，“你要是想这样，我给你就是了。”崔始源悲痛的眼神里也染上一抹狠绝，抽动的速度渐渐加快了。

“哈啊…嗯…啊…你他妈的…崔始源！”被撕裂的后穴渗出了鲜血，润滑着两人的连接处，刻骨的痛意变成了快感裹挟而来，席卷了两个人的大脑。

金钟云发了狠的啃咬着崔始源裸露在外面的皮肤。他要留下印记，崔始源一辈子都忘不了的印记，哪怕他和别的女人做爱，也会被清楚的看到的印记。

没过一会崔始源身上就布满了大大小小的牙印，全都往外渗着血，颇为可怖。

金钟云却笑了：“这样……这样别人就会知道……知道你有我，知道你还有我…”说着说着金钟云的眼角又滑下了一串泪珠，从最初的疯狂变得呜咽起来，“就会知道你还有我了…崔始源…始源…始源…哈啊！再…给我…给我一点，我要到了！”金钟云一边呜咽的叫着崔始源的名字一边向前送着希望被进的更深。

“云云…等等我…我们一起…我们永远在一起…好不好，我们永远在一起…我们不要分开…”崔始源不知何时也满脸泪水，搂紧身下呜咽着的人，加快了抽送的速度。

直到两个人一起低吼着射了出来，却没有放开彼此。金钟云带着些绝望疯狂的向崔始源索取着爱意，两个人整整做了一夜。最后结束的时候金钟云瘫软在崔始源的怀里不断的痉挛着，脸上布满泪痕，像个被人抛弃的洋娃娃，蜷缩在崔始源的臂弯里。

-  
从那天之后，崔始源便如他所言很少回他和金钟云的家。金钟云常常有机会在网络上看到他，看着崔始源在各个宴会中侃侃而谈的样子，偶尔身边会跟着一个女人。

起初金钟云还会跟他吵，后来索性连话都懒得再说。两个人之间的关系慢慢变化着，之前那种即使不说话也能感受到的情意也慢慢消失了，好像崔始源来找他的唯一目的就是做爱。刚开始的几次金钟云还会看到崔始源身上别的女人挑衅般留下的唇印，被金钟云发现几次之后，倒是再也没见过了。

金钟云摇了摇头，发不发现反正也没什么区别，崔始源又不会没女人，只是没留下痕迹罢了。

其实金钟云也清闲不到哪里去。

天才设计师的名号越来越响，慢慢的他也当起了空中飞人，单子一张又一张的签，很快就开了个不大不小的工作室，收了几位和自己一样有天赋的学生。

名气大了，应酬也随之而来。金钟云不喜欢应酬，每次都是硬着头皮上桌，渐渐的也学会了游刃有余的挡掉一部分向他递过来的酒杯，只是实在难办的时候也少不了和那些人推杯换盏。

那天，金钟云喝了酒，摇摇晃晃的被人送回家。结果在浴室洗澡的时候不小心滑倒了，倒没有很严重，就是手腕有点疼，估计几天都开不了工。有点醉意的人情绪总归有些脆弱，金钟云索性走出浴缸，盘着腿在浴室的地上坐下，久违的拨通了崔始源的电话。

“嘟…嘟…”  
“云云？怎么了？”  
“我在浴室摔倒了~”金钟云故意把尾音抻的委委屈屈。  
“怎么样啊严不严重？”  
“我有点站不起来…你今天来嘛~”没有丝毫心虚的扯了个慌，一点无足轻重的谎言没什么的，金钟云如此想着。  
“云云我这里实在走不开，不然你给正洙哥打电话…我，我先挂了啊，还有一个视频会议马上开始了…爱你！”崔始源的声音支支吾吾的，很快便挂断了电话。  
“嘟…嘟…嘟…”电话中传来的忙音传进了金钟云的耳朵里。

金钟云闭着眼睛听着电话的忙音，也不生气，反倒乐了。「傻逼吧？什么会能开到床上去啊？谎都不会撒，至少先把那女的嘴堵上啊，都叫出声了。」

金钟云眯着眼睛又坐在地上翻了翻通讯录，拨了一个电话出去。

“钟云？”  
“延恩，来圣水洞9栋1524室。”

-

于是崔始源终于把吵闹的女人安抚好送回家之后，就看见了这个画面。

金钟云正被那时咖啡店见过的那个男人搂在怀里，安静的吻着。

崔始源只觉得气血上涌，快步走过去分开还在拥吻的两个人，对着那个男人一拳打了过去，两个人很快厮打在一起。

在一旁冷眼旁观了许久的金钟云终于在金延恩渐渐落了下风的时候，开口制止了他们两个。

“延恩，你走吧。我等会联系你。”  
“钟云你…”  
“别让我说第二遍。”  
“那好…我等你电话。”

金延恩走了之后，崔始源和金钟云两个人谁也没说话，房间里一时安静的吓人，静得连呼吸的声音都觉得沉重。

“我们俩还是算了吧。”金钟云没有表情的说出了这句话。

终于还是说出来了啊，金钟云克制着自己的情绪，努力让自己的声音听起来冷静又平常。

“为了他？！”崔始源难以置信的睁大眼睛看向金钟云，抬起手指向刚才男人走出去的方向，“我不同意！云云你是爱我的，你只是为了让我吃醋对不对？”说着说着，崔始源的态度又软了下来，商量着试图安抚金钟云的情绪，“这些天是我太忽略你了，是我不好，我给你道歉，别说些什么分开的话……不要再胡闹了，好不好？”  
“谁跟你闹了？”金钟云淡淡的说着，斜着眼睛看着崔始源，嘲讽的笑了笑，“我怎么知道你会突然抽风跑回来？你要是不回来，这会估计我都跟他上床了，还真是坏我的好事。”

“你？！”崔始源气结，眼睛一下子瞪得老大。  
“我什么？”金钟云挑衅般的看着他，语气轻蔑而淡然，“你这段时间又和多少女人上了床恐怕你自己都数不清楚吧？”

“云云……不是说好了等等我吗……我真的…”崔始源话还没说完就被金钟云陡然拔高的声音打断。  
“我还要等多久？！我从上了大学就开始等！上学的时候每天等你回家陪我吃饭，开店的时候每天等你过来看看我引以为豪的设计，工作了又每天等你休假出去玩，再后来我他妈的还要像狗一样在家掰着指头数日子等你回来看看我！崔始源，你有没有心啊？！”

崔始源被他堵的哑口无言。在这段感情里他一直以为自己是热情的火，只要他不熄灭，他和金钟云就永远不会分开。

但他没有意识到，金钟云是温柔的包容一切的风，是风裹挟着他，轻轻的包容着他，才让他这把火烧的更旺。但是现在这阵风不愿意再停留了，他想走，风走了，他们之间就真的完了。

“九年了，崔始源。我真的累了…就到这吧，我跟你，就到这了。”金钟云抬起头，定定的看向崔始源不可置信的眼睛，觉得自己二十多年来没有哪一刻比现在更清醒。摘下无名指上的素戒毫不怜惜的丢在地上。

“走了。”

直到大门被重重的关上，崔始源还呆站在那里，直直的看着那扇门回不过神来。

怎么会这样？

他想不明白。

这些天来他每天在公司忙的团团转，想尽办法和父亲虚以委蛇，父亲怎么说他就怎么听，他想起无数个疲惫不堪的夜晚，不是像金钟云想的那样游走在女人的床上，而是伏在公司的办公桌上想办法让这次危机快点过去。他以为只要这样的日子快点过去，就可以永远和金钟云在一起。

可是他现在……好像已经失去他了。

崔始源没有去追，也许他心里知道金钟云说得对，自己不该再让他等下去了。而且他清楚，金钟云下了决心的事，谁也改变不了。

自己的家族是个无底洞，他能在里面左右逢源，可他却忘了金钟云未必受得了。父亲的话此时看起来像个明晃晃的圈套，他不仅一头钻了进去，还搭上了金钟云。

崔始源安慰着自己，也许这样做是对的吧，对金钟云来说这样也算是个解脱。这些年，真的辛苦他了。他苦笑了一下，走到他们俩的卧室，看着床上丢着金钟云的衬衫，他俩一起买的裤子，地上还有崔始源上次回来的时候买给金钟云的丝巾。衣柜里两个人的衣服还紧紧依偎着，崔始源整整齐齐的正装旁边挂着金钟云松松垮垮的亚麻短袖，崔始源沉闷的黑白灰的内裤旁边，堆着金钟云放的乱七八糟的各种颜色的各种丝巾、帽子。

明明看起来还是那么温馨，可却什么都变了。

真的结束了，我们。

崔始源掀开被角钻了进去，他突然觉得好冷，不停的打着寒颤。他把金钟云所有的衣服都堆在了身上，把头埋在里面，像是犯了毒瘾的人一般疯狂的吸食着金钟云的气息，心里甚至有种被上天眷顾的感觉。

因为金钟云什么都没有带走，这样他就可以假装他还在。

金钟云身上的香味不像崔始源那样闻起来就很高贵的各种高定香水，他总是能淘来一些很小众的香型，有时候是茶类的清香，有时候是木制的熏香，但是无一例外都透露着宁静悠远。

像是被注入了安定剂，崔始源已经高度紧张了很久的神经，渐渐的在金钟云暮至雪松的气味中放松下来，慢慢陷入了沉睡。

_  
金钟云按照约定去找了金延恩。

“钟云你…你怎么样？”金延恩看着眼前的人像是摇摇欲坠的花枝，恨不得立刻把人拥在怀里。  
“你有没有不住的房子？”金钟云终于开口，声音沙哑的不像话。  
“有…有…但是没有什么生活用品，只有一张床。”  
“足够了。”金钟云脸上看不出什么表情，只是淡淡的伸出了一只手，“钥匙给我，地址一会发给我。”  
“你…不在这住吗？”金延恩有些焦急的开口，想要挽留住眼前这个面色如纸的人。  
“不了，我走了。过一阵子会把房子还你。”  
“你和他？”  
“分了，而且不会和好了。”

金钟云踏进屋子锁好门之后，终于卸了力一般靠着门慢慢瘫在地上，放声大哭起来。强撑到现在已经是他的尽头了，他任由眼泪肆无忌惮的流着，哭到快要失声，缺氧的感觉让他不得不大口大口的喘息着，可是被人扼住了咽喉的窒息感依然挥之不去。

他好痛，是那种把身上的肉硬生生剜下来的痛。这里没有他的气味没有他的痕迹没有他的一切。

也没有他。

但这正是他想要的，不然他怕是会被扑面而来的回忆压到窒息。

之后的整整两周，金钟云每天窝在那个陌生的房子里，时而清醒，时而昏睡。偶尔金延恩会给他送点衣服和吃的来，但也说不上几句话就被自己赶走。清醒的时候他就抱着腿坐在地上发着呆默默流泪，一直到眼泪都流不出来了便再次陷入昏睡。

混沌的日子一直到了第三周，金钟云突然振作起来，像变了一个人一样，精神满满的拉着金延恩陪他去染头发。

“请帮我染成白色，完全的白色。”

在此之前，他一直是黑头发，因为崔始源曾经夸赞过他黑发很清爽，看起来人特别干净。九年来，他也因为着崔始源的这一句话，一直兢兢业业的保持着这个发型。

如今倒是不必了。

“先生？可以了。您看看是否满意？”  
“嗬…钟云，真的好好看！”金延恩的赞叹不绝于耳。  
金钟云抬头看了看镜子里的自己，这段时间他瘦了一大圈，下颌变得小而尖，原本利落的短发也有点长长了。导致现在这样一头白发看起来反而有一种模糊性别的美感。

金钟云笑了笑：“我很满意。”

染好了头发之后，金钟云又跑去打了耳洞，一下就打了四个，左边三个右边一个。他觉得有一点疼，他原本是怕疼的，但是现在倒也没什么所谓了，难道还会比和崔始源分开更疼吗？

一开始金钟云还劲头十足的想办法改变自己，买了很多以前绝对不会穿的那种衣服，时间一长，他也有些烦了，觉得自己有些欲盖弥彰，何必为崔始源做到这样？

之后的计划自然便被全盘搁置了下来，只有头发的颜色勤勤恳恳的时常换着，各种颜色都来过一遍，就是没有再染回黑色。

他想要丢掉崔始源曾经的痕迹，可是他忘了，那些印记，是烙在心里的。

-  
金钟云原以为最后脱身更洒脱的该是自己，有时还会想想那时候是不是真的该再等等崔始源？

但是现在，他盯着递到自己手里的这封请柬。

新郎崔始源 新娘申荷娜 将于五日后在新罗酒店举行盛大婚礼，诚挚的邀请金钟云先生前来参加我们的婚宴，见证我们幸福的瞬间。  
崔始源，申荷娜敬邀。

“崔始源，我他妈算你狠。”

金钟云烦躁的挠了挠头，他此刻才真切的意识到原来自己还是会被崔始源影响情绪，无论什么时候，崔始源永远牵动着他的神经。

嘟着嘴想了想，金钟云还是把那两套缎面带暗纹的黑色西装找了出来。

这是他之前背着崔始源偷偷找了认识的服装设计师订做的。

年少时还总是想过很多结婚时的画面，后面长大了他大概也知道两个人注定是没办法办婚礼了，但还是想着哪怕是穿着一起照一张照片也好。

只是没想到，还没来得及告诉崔始源，就分手了。

崔始源那套是没办法给他了，自己这套…就穿这个去吧。

婚礼如期举行，金钟云站在门外看了一会，是崔家会有的风格，盛大而华美。

进了宴会厅，不出所料的看见了朴正洙一行人，金钟云叹了口气，自知是躲不过去的，于是便摇了摇头走了过去。

“独特，希疯。”  
“钟云？你…你怎么会来？”一群人眼里的讶异他尽收眼底，金钟云觉得好笑，惊讶个什么呢？不就是来参加前男友婚礼吗？  
“我干嘛不能来，诶一古，我们小旭是不是胖了啊，嗯？让哥哥看看。”金钟云伸手捏了捏金厉旭的小脸，把一脸懵的小孩揽进怀里。  
朴正洙和金希澈对视一眼，皱了皱眉。怎么回事？崔始源也没说…

一群人就这么不尴不尬的胡扯了一阵，典礼就要开始了。崔始源穿着一身白色缎面西服在灯光中出场，头发像从前一样梳的一丝不苟。金钟云盯着他那套高定西服，又低头看了看自己的，不禁有些哑然，这也会…撞衫的吗……

如果现在有两个镜头把他和崔始源的画面切到一起，金钟云就会看到他们两个此刻有多么相配。

纹路布料相似的黑白西装，一个是微微长点的白发，一个是干净利落的黑发，多般配，又多讽刺。好巧不巧，这时候宴会厅里响起了《非你不可》，原本是崔始源想要在婚礼上放金钟云那时候说想放的歌用来安慰自己，可落到金钟云的耳朵里，便只觉得崔始源是故意用这首歌来膈应自己，存心让自己不痛快。

崔始源逐渐向这边走近，金钟云眼尖的看到崔始源脖子前什么东西一闪，定睛一看，原是两个交缠在一起的指环，是…他们俩曾经带了九年的素戒。他抚了抚空无一物的无名指，勾了勾嘴角，扯出了一个僵硬的弧度。

一开始，崔始源没看到金钟云，后来他看到朴正洙那桌有一个白头发的人，自己并不认识白头发的人，于是便定睛一看，心脏瞬间紧缩，泛出密密麻麻的痛。

金钟云…他怎么会来？怎么？怎么会出现在这里？崔始源突然脑子乱的像浆糊一般，他记得自己明明叮嘱过所有人不许给金钟云发请柬。

是…父亲…

崔始源几乎快要脱力，父亲告诉他今天是最重要的一天，等到今天过去，他就可以想办法去找金钟云。

可是眼下的情景分明告诉他，那不过是个幌子罢了。

他好想冲上去抱住那个人，告诉他，他好想他，每天每一分每一秒都在想他。想要带他走，再也不回韩国。

可是他不能。

周围都是各家族的人，这次的危机能不能过去就看今天，他自己怎么样都无所谓，但他也做不到让整个家族垮在自己手里。

这时候金钟云恰好转过头来和他对视了，两人相对无言。他看着金钟云的衣服也忍不住惊讶于两个人惊人的默契。

如果……如果身边的人是他，他真的会很开心。

“新郎，你愿意娶这位美丽的小姐，无论贫穷还是富有，无论疾病还是衰老，都一直不离不弃，全心全意的爱着她吗？”牧师宣告着两人的誓言，崔始源却只觉得台下那张温柔的脸最迷人，把自己的目光牢牢锁住，半分都移不开。

无论贫穷还是富有，无论疾病还是衰老，都一直不离不弃，全心全意的爱着他，我愿意。

崔始源在心中无声的宣誓着，在金钟云的目光对视上自己的双眼时，抬起手紧紧的攥住了脖子上那一对素戒，定定的看进金钟云那双蕴着淡淡忧伤的眸子，一字一顿的说到：“无论贫穷还是富有，无论疾病还是衰老，都一直不离不弃，全心全意的爱着他，我，发誓。”

我崔始源发誓，无论疾病还是衰老，无论贫穷还是富有，都一直不离不弃，全心全意的爱着金钟云一个人。

金钟云听着崔始源看着自己说出那一字一顿的誓言，怔怔的看了崔始源一会，轻轻的笑了。

他不是傻子，不论今天是什么情况，至少崔始源爱自己的心是真的。

足够了。

金钟云这样想着，突然觉得自己和崔始源的撞衫也不别扭了，甚至还觉得有些顺眼，不自觉的冲着崔始源露出一个甜甜的笑容。崔始源看着人绽放出来的笑容，仿佛回到了两个人高中的时候，他们第一次在教室里偷尝了禁果，自己牵着金钟云的手走出教室的时候，金钟云的脸上也是这般灿烂的笑容。

“下面请新郎新娘交换对戒。”  
“好，现在新郎，你可以亲吻你的新娘了。”

金钟云本以为自己终于可以释然了，接下来的一幕让他惊讶到失语。

上一秒还看着自己，与自己传达着情意的人，这一秒就用力地扯下了脖子上那对戒指穿成的项链，毫不犹豫的扔到了台下。

呵，金钟云看着戒指在空中划过的一道优美的抛物线，自嘲的笑了。

看来果然是自己想多了。

什么迫不得已啊？是在告诉他恩断义绝呢。

崔始源向全世界宣告着他愿意一生不离不弃的爱着他身边的新娘，也是告诉自己，他们之间，从此一刀两断，再无瓜葛了。

太好笑了，自己竟然还会以为他是在表达情意，想方设法的为他找借口。

“钟云啊……”朴正洙看着金钟云哀伤的样子，担忧的叫了金钟云一声。崔始源真是个杀千刀的！再怎么样也不能这样刺激金钟云啊！把人叫到了婚礼现场，还当人面把戒指扔了去吻新娘！

“阿西！”金希澈看不下去了，骂着人就要往台上冲去揍崔始源，被朴正洙拦下了，只能气红了眼睛咬紧了后槽牙，用力的跺了跺脚。

“我没事，独特。”金钟云微笑着看着那条项链被抛下去的地方，淡淡的和朴正洙说，“你们好好吃，我还有事，先走了。”

“钟云啊……你……”  
“我没事，真的没事，今天实在有事，失陪了。有机会再聚。”  
金钟云看着崔始源深深地看了自己一眼以后回过身轻吻上新娘的唇，伴随着《非你不可》的旋律，喝光了杯中的香槟，转身离开了婚礼现场。

ˉ  
金钟云看了看时间，已经快三点了。今天这场过于长的回忆让他此时觉得有些乏累。

现在他不知道对崔始源是什么样的感情，爱吗？毫无疑问是爱的，爱到连偶尔有人做出和他一样的小动作都会让他慌神，和崔始源在一起的所有记忆都像是刻在树干里的伤痕，时间越长越清晰。

他恨吗？也许是恨的，恨他轻易的抹杀掉曾经，恨他为什么出生在那样的家庭，恨他…为什么不来找自己。

那个素戒他还是想办法重新做了一个一模一样的，连带着把崔始源的也做了，也穿成一个项链戴在了脖子上。他有时候也会梦到以前在一起的日子，可是也就只有那段日子，再也没有以后了。

有些时候，不是两个人都爱彼此就能走到最后的。人不能什么都想要的，金钟云太明白这一点道理，越往前走就越要丢掉些什么。这世界上什么事情都很重要，只有爱情这东西像是梦幻泡影，是最不值钱的玩意。

大多数时候金钟云都会安静的接受着这个事实，只是偶尔一些失眠的夜里，他还是想念崔始源的体温，想念他如同大海一般包容的香气，想念那些他们一起度过的，无数个耳厮鬓磨的日日夜夜。

崔始源是他的余情未了，写了九年的情书，他一生的当涂。

更是永远的，意 难 平。

Fin.


End file.
